SSBB Movie Game Over
by IketheCOOL
Summary: Check my profile for more!


**Here's the movie...IT FINALLY CAME OUT! I'll only work on chapters on certain days, not the whole story in one day. Read more on my profile for more! Enjoy, or not! **

* * *

It was all white. The door was the only exit there.

A blonde man with elf ears was tied up in a chair, also with chains.

There was blood on the ceiling, by the door and in front of him.

He looked up and had blood on his mouth. His eyes were scarier than the devils.

**YoU CAn rUn, BuT yOu CAn'T HIdE...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - DaRk hOlEs...**

* * *

It was one of those sunny days at the Nintendo world. Pikachu, Zelda and Pit were training in the Mario Kart stage. Everything was fine..until Pikachu suddenly disappeared...

" Pika pika pike pikachu pika pikachu, pikachuu!( I'm going to take a break, so sit tight!)" Pikachu said. He went into the Break Room which was a plastic, white shed where Wii Fit trainer does yoga. Pit and Zelda settled on the top platform and drank their water bottles.

" Hey, the shy guys aren't coming over here for a while..did they stop racing?" Zelda asked. The board where they show the racers had a big red X on it.

" I don't know, they never stop.." Pit replied. They both shrugged and drank from their water bottles.

" PIIIIIKAAAAAAA!" Pikachu yelled from the shed. Zelda and Pit spit the water from their mouths.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Pit yelled.

" Um, what happened to him?" Zelda asked.

" Well, I would like to know, too. I'll go check on him, you stay here." Pit replied. He jumped off the platform and suddenly a shy guy came and RAN OVER PIT!

" I'll K.O him later.." Pit murmured. He got back up and walked over to the shed. He opened the door to the plastic shed. He ran in and the wall, on purpose. I don't know why.

" YYEEEEEEEEOWWWWZZZAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pit screamed from the shed.

" _Was that Pit? Maybe I should go check on him...but he said to stay here..WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" _Zelda thought. She didn't know what happened, so she went to Link.

* * *

" LINK! LINK!" Zelda yelled, running.

" What is it, Zelda?" Link asked. He was in the SSBB Resturaunt.

" Pikachu and Pit disappeared with no trace! He said to stay in the stage before, but now I just want to stay with you.." Zelda said.

" Hmm... The same thing happened with Snake, Falco and Diddy Kong. They were all training in the Skyworld stage. Shy guy is the security camera captain, and he saw them falling in a hole out of nowhere." Link explained.

" What should we do now-" Zelda asked. Marth and Ike opened the door, breathless.

" We...Made it..." Ike said, catching his breath. Ike and Marth both sat down in the same table as Link.

" Sonic..and..Peach..black hole..disappeared..training...Ugh..." Marth explained as he fell on the ground.

" What happened? GET UP MAN!" Link yelled. He grabbed his cup of water and splashed it on Marth's face. His eyes opened, and he got up.

" Ugh...Thanks..." Marth said. Ike was given water from Pokémon trainer.

" Thanks..." Ike said.

" Anyways, Ike, Peach, Sonic and I were training in the Smashville stage. Then suddenly, Sonic fell from the flying platform, and disappeared! Later, me and Peach stayed while Ike went to report it. While he was gone, Peach disappeared as well! A hole came RIGHT Next to me, then me and Ike ran here!" Marth explained.

" Really? A lot of people are missing now..what the hell?" Link said.

" ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" A voice yelled out. It was Master Hand!

" I know a lot of people have disappeared. I know. I have no idea who or what has been up to this." Master Hand said.

" BOO! YOU SUCK!" A voice yelled out. A coffee cup hit Master Hand.

" I'M FIGURING IT OUT NOW IDIOT!" Master Hand yelled.

" Boo." Somebody said.

" Anyways, everybody just calm down-" Master Hand ordered.

" AHHHH!" Red ( Pokémon trainer) yelled as he fell in a hole. More and holes came by people.

" RUNNN!" Everybody yelled. Everybody went wild and ran outside the restaurant.

" EVERYBODY! FOLLOW MEE!" Master Hand yelled.

* * *

Master Hand's lair of lairs with the lairs music of the lair music.

" Okay characters. There are only 10 characters remaining here." Master Hand said.

" AHHHH!" A voice yelled from the hallway.

" Okay. 9 characters remaining." Master Hand said.

" JIIIGLYYYYPUFFFF!" Another voice screamed.

" OKAY 8. 8 CHARACTERS REMAINING." Master Hand said.( Ike, Ness, Lucas, Marth, Mario, Kirby Luigi and Link)

" AAAAHHH-" A voice yelled.

" NO WAY IN HELL!" Master Hand yelled as he pulled Marth out of a hole. They came back in the room.

" Sorry..." Marth apologized. Across the room was a long vertical green table.

" Okay, is everybody here?" Master Hand asked.

" Hey, where's Kirby?" Ike asked.

" Oh, he wanted a snack, so he went into the snack room-" Lucas replied.

" POOOOOYYYOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled in the snack room.

" DAMMIT, WHY'D YOU LET HIM GO?!" Ike yelled.

" UHH, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Lucas yelled.

" Lucas, you idiot...You don't know what's happening?" Master Hand asked.

" Hey! It's not his fault!" Ness disagreed.

" Defending your little love? NOW IS NOT THE TIME." Ike said.

" AHHH!" Lucas yelled as he fell in a hole.

" LUCAS!" Ness yelled in the hole. He jumped in the hole.

" WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ike yelled.

" NESS! LUCAS!" Marth yelled.

" It's okay Marth. They're gone, together." Luigi said.

" AHHHHH-A!" Mario yelled as he fell in a hole.

" NOOO! MARIOO!" Luigi yelled. He also jumped in the hole.

" WHAT THE FUCK AGAIN?!" Ike yelled.

" LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Master Hand yelled.

* * *

Everybody ran out of the building.

" AHH! RUN FOR IT-" Marth yelled. He fell in a hole.

" MARTH!" Ike yelled.

" WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Link yelled. He also fell in a hole.

" AHH!" Link screamed.

" LINK- AHH!" Ike yelled as he fell in a hole.

" IKE- GAHH!" Master Hand yelled as he fell in, too.

* * *

Link landed in a green room. He was the only one there. He saw doors that said, " Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" and Legend of Zelda games.

" _Is this...my teleport dorm?_" Link thought. He saw his fairy, Navi, flying around.

" Navi? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

" YOU ARE IN YOUR DORM FORRREVER!" Navi yelled.

" WHAT THE HELL- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU NAVI?!" Link yelled. Navi turned black then blood came out of her.

" GYAHAHHHH!" Link yelled as he backed up to the book shelf, full of Link records. Navi stopped bleeding, then she exploded.

" What?" Link asked.

" Oh well, she wasn't useful anyways." Link said. He got up.

" _Can I use these doors?_" Link thought. He walked over to the " SUPER SMASH BROTHERS SERIES" Door. He tried opening it, but it was locked.

" What? It's never locked!" Link said. He tried harder, but it wouldn't budge.

" L-Link?" Zelda asked. She was behind Link.

" Wh-Where did you come from?" Link asked.

" I just came from the hole, then I ended up here.." Zelda said.

" I'm here, too!" A voice said behind Zelda. It was Toon Link!

" The door won't open, Nintendo world is breaking down now." Toon Link informed.

" WHAT?!" Link yelled.

" You heard me, well..you.." Toon Link said.

" Now..what..do we do now?" Zelda asked.

" I don't know..." Toon Link said.

**Hee hee hee! I found them...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know it isn't great, but keep an eye out for more! I'll work on it as soon as I can! **


End file.
